I don't know about you
by iamQuoz
Summary: An Astrid/Walter A paring I belive in *new chapter*
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know about you**

Disclaimer: I don't own the massive TV hype that is known as fringe, but who ever does own it is a lucky dog.

(The story starts off where the title stops)

(Astrid's POV)

But I personally hate people getting my name wrong…

And here I am working 8-10 hours (or so) with a man who couldn't remember it if his life depended on it, that is assuming there isn't some wacky "Memory enhancing and retrieving" machine for Walter to use (probably of his own design too)

It would be just like the man, whom is dubbed "crazy" by society to build such a devise, which is if he can remember he wants to build one.

Maybe I'm being a bit hard on the guy; after all he's not that bad, just not good with names. Then again he can quote scripture from the bible from the top of his head, and he can list the elements (From the periodic table of the elements) Alphabetically, reverse alphabetically, by atomic mass, and in order (As seen on the table).

However, recently I've seen that he had forgotten safety deposit boxes he had, which numbers were those of the Fibernachi sequence.

………………………………………………………….

I trust him more now than since that little "incident" with that syringe on that fateful day… I forgive his rash action … it was detrimental to the case in the end, and if my momentary discomfort is necessary to save a life, then so be it!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Walter's thoughts)

I hate having Peter's friend's friend so upset, perhaps It's because I forgot her name again, She corrects me after I get it wrong… but for some reason It seemingly melts like snowflakes on warm hands

Oh, snow flakes! There so very nice… the very thought gives me a craving for snow cones. Oh watermelon snow cones…

What was I thinking earlier? Hmmm something about the pretty assistant person… what was her name… I always did have a problem with names. In fact with my teachers I just called them Miss, Or Sir, and when I was younger, Teacher.

Teachers don't really like it when you use the word teacher to get their attention

What was that issue I was combating… oh yes the Brown haired girl's name…

That's strange; I have the sudden craving for a watermelon snow cone… Oh well her name will come to me later

………………………………………………

Like it or hate it, but minimal flames please

Kudelycraze12321


	2. Chapter 2

Memories

**Disclaimer**: I don't own fringe, I would buy it if there weren't three major things in my way: I couldn't afford it, I'm a minor, and I don't even know _how_ to buy it…

(Story starts where the title left off!)

(Walters's thoughts)

Are such fickle things… they slip away like sand on a beach. Oh sand, like in sand castles, it's been so long since I've made one! Not again!

My ever-wandering mind is causing me not to deal with the situation at hand!

Remembering the assistant's name… I think it started with an "A". Just like the alphabet! It's been a while since I sang that song in school…

There I go AGAIN!

Maybe if I pretend her name is an element… that should make it easier to remember!

Bow I'll just walk casually by her desk… there's a paper with her name on top!

Astrid Farnsworth. Let's see Make the name element like… Hmmm…

Nice, bubbly, and smart… with frizzy hair… I've got it!

Fizzes with bubbles, which would be an elemental property…

Now I just I hope I remember… oh here she comes!

"Morning Walter" she looks concerned now " why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh j-just trying to recall something… very important" I said stalling for time until I could defog my memory "Something that our society needs to thrive…"

"I remember now!"

******

(Astrid's POV)

Walter was mumbling something to him self as I came in, when I said Hi he looked at me like I had suddenly grown a third eye (which, after all I've seen, might be expected around here).

When I asked Him what was up, he rambled about something our society needs to survive… this sounds important to him…

Oh he's got it… I wonder what it is.

"You know how I'm always forgetting your name?"

How could that be critical to society?

"Yes, I've kind of noticed by now."

He looked exited all the sudden…

"Well I've got a way to remember it Astrid!" His smile widened across his face…

He remembered my… "You remembered my name!" I gasped "How?"

"By pretending you were an element on the periodic table, I was able to stimulate my celibril cortex, and my scientific memory that allows me to recite the table kicked in!"

"Oh that's great Walter!" I cried out

"Yes I know Astrid, it is great" he started about the room laughing

"Eureka!" he said in a joking tone, and then he laughed, "I've got it"

******

In all this celebrating there eyes met for the briefest of moments, right there and right then…

The look showed to them the obvious, there was only one thing that particular feeling tingling up their spines could mean…

And they both felt it, and they both knew the other had too. They both knew what it meant…

******

(To be continued)

I interrupt this fan fiction to get your honest opinion. Good or bad?

Kudelycraze12321


End file.
